Triggers
by one guy
Summary: Chocolove is organising his comedy show. Everybody will come?


**Triggers**

_The rights to the anime and manga "Shaman king" belong to Hiroyuki Takei. There are no intentions to insult or make any other damage._

Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Horohoro and Ren were sitting by the table eating breakfast. Then suddenly Chocolove ran in and he was bursting with excitement.

'Good news,' he started. 'I am organising my comedy show for free this evening. I am inviting you all.'

The ones, that had food in their mouths, dropped it onto the plates.

After a few seconds, Chocolove added:

'Please, come?'

'That's a big negative!' Horohoro exclaimed angrily.

'Why not?'

'Because you won't accomplish anything with your show unless you want us to get annoyed and kick you in the... butt.'

'But I prepared some really funny jokes .'

'We will go to your show if you can hide this table in your hair.'

Everyone in the room looked at the blue-haired shaman puzzled. He explained:

'He can't do that.'

Chocolove scratched his head. He looked at the table form one side, then from another. The shaman frowned, turned to leave looking down. Then suddenly Chocolove grabbed the table.

'But if you can't do it,' Horohoro started. 'you'll have to serve us for a week. Is everybody in?'

'Yeah!' the sitting guys shouted.

Chocolove realeased the table. He thought for a few seconds, lifted it and pushed into his hair.

Everybody's eyes widened.

The table fell to the ground.

Horohoro started shining.

'That... was a hole.' Chocolove said.

The Ainu lifted one eyebrow. The black shaman tried again. The table missed the hole this time.

Everyone was scratching their heads. Horohoro walked around Chocolove first looking to his head, then to the ground. The Ainu made some crazy faces and fainted. The amazement froze everybody else, except Chocolove who was now with a wide smile.

Anna was watching her soap operas. She heard someone come in, turned her head and saw it was Chocolove. He wandered around, looked behind the couch and spotted Horohoro in his 'smart' hiding place.

'Here you are!'

'Quiet!' Anna shouted.

Chocolove and Horohoro started whispering.

'Remember? 'We will go to your show if you can hide this table in your hair.' You said it yourself so let's go.'

'Nooo.' Horohoro whispered as he was dragged away by his feet by the black shaman.

Anna heard some loud noises. It seemed like someone hitting the stairs. Anna looked to the side and saw Chocolove dragging five boys somewhere. She rolled her eyes and continued watching.

'Introducing... the one and only... Chocolove McDaniel!'

Then he appeared in front of Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Horohoro and Ren who were sitting with miserable faces.

'Good evening, la... Good evening, gentlemen!' Chocolove greeted. 'How are you?!'

Silence.

Chocolove started:

'We will begin with this one: How do you call a man that is crazy about vegetables? ... A peanut!'

Some of the five looked away, some rolled their eyes.

'How long will this take?' Horohoro asked.

'An hour.' Chocolove answered.

The five guys sighed.

Chocolove continued:

'You know, I was walking down the street the other day and met an old friend. He asked me: 'How do you do?' And I asked: 'What?'

Now let's slow down a bit.

Yoh found it funny that Chocolove thought this joke was funny and started chuckling. Manta was a bit surprised by this and thought his friend was trying to encourage the black shaman so he tried to help. Joined. An idea that it must be necessary to laugh if _master Yoh _was doing it came to Ryu's head. Joined. Ryu's laughter seemed funny to Horohoro. Joined. Ren thought the Ainu was laughing at Chocolove's joke and started laughing at _him_.

The black shaman felt joy filling his heart. He said:

'That friend told me: 'I haven't seen you in ages.' And I told him: 'Doesn't that mean you're a zombie?'

The five's laughter filled the room and the guys infected each other with it.

Another joke and laughter again.

And again.

And again.

Now the five guys were in such a cheerful mood they were actually laughing at Chocolove's jokes.

All these sounds woke up the girls' curiousity. They went to find the source. Pirika and Tamao got quickly infected by the laughter of the audience of Chocolove's comedy show and joined it.

Anna was standing in the doorway just watching. Yoh called her over. Anna hesitated afraid to ruin her image... The girl watched the group having fun and thought: 'Ah, what the heck? One time won't hurt.'

Anna was surprised how quickly she joined the fun.

The spirits, too.

... and Chocolove's... butt was safe.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed my works. Constructive criticism is welcome._


End file.
